MLP: Singing Stars
by Darkshadow2k7
Summary: A set of famous songs sung by your favorite MLP characters in both FiM & EqG.
1. Song 01: Batty

Batty

Sung By: Nasir as Lucas Lebeau &amp; Fluttershy as Flutterbat

Song Sources: Super Ponybeat - Batty (ft. Odyssey) ( watch?v=4onyvQRhVZE) &amp; Super Ponybeat - Batty [Cantervania Remix] ( watch?v=j_rfRddczw0)

(Opening Intro)

Lucas: I'm going to drain you of your colors. You are the apple of my eye.

Flutterbat: I'm going to stalk you into darkness. Make you run away, make you run afraid of the night.

Lucas: I'm not the friend you once knew. Search your heart you know it's true.

Flutterbat: There's no time to say goodbye. This will be the end of your life.

Lucas &amp; Flutterbat: I've gone batty, Lunatic under the moon. I've gone batty, Once I sink my teeth in it'll happen to you! I've gone batty, Lunatic under the moon. I've gone batty, Once I sink my teeth in it'll happen to you!

Flutterbat: How red and juicy you are to me. As if you're waiting for my bite.

Lucas: My insanity has a flavor. Heavenly and sweet, nectar of my terrible life.

Flutterbat: I'm not the friend you once knew. Search your heart you know it's true.

Lucas: There's no time to say goodbye. This will be the end of your life.

Lucas &amp; Flutterbat: I've gone batty, Lunatic under the moon. I've gone batty, Once I sink my teeth in it'll happen to you! I've gone batty, Lunatic under the moon. I've gone batty, Once I sink my teeth in it'll happen to you!

Lucas: I'm not the friend you once knew.

Fluterbat: Search your heart you know it's true.

Lucas: I'm not the friend you once knew.

Fluterbat: Search your heart you know it's true.

Lucas: You thought you were rid of me

Flutterbat: A mistake as you will see

Lucas: I'll just wait for one more time

Flutterbat: For my darkest thirst to arrive!

Lucas &amp; Flutterbat: I've gone batty, Lunatic under the moon. I've gone batty, Once I sink my teeth in it'll happen to you! I've gone batty, Lunatic under the moon. I've gone batty, Once I sink my teeth in it'll happen to you! I've gone batty, Lunatic under the moon. I've gone batty, Once I sink my teeth in it'll happen to you! I've gone batty, Lunatic under the moon. I've gone batty, Once I sink my teeth in it'll happen to you!

(Song Ends)

Lucas: That was a beautiful duet, Flutterbat. I didn't know you have such a wonderful voice. I'm going to drink some blood. Care to join me?

Flutterbat: Of course, Lucas. Um…do you have any apples?


	2. Song 02: Louie the Fly Jingle

Louie the Fly Song (Mortein Jingle)

Sung By: Sonic Skychaser, Mane 6 &amp; Sunset Shimmer (Background singers)

Song Source: Classic Louie the Fly Commercial ( watch?v=QcO2UlIMkpo)

Sonic: Louie the Fly, I'm Louie the Fly. Straight from rubbish tip to you. Spreading disease, with the greatest of ease. Straight from rubbish tip to you. I'm bad and mean and mighty unclean. Afraid of no-one, 'cept the man with the can of Mortein. Hate that word Mortein. (Does a dying fly sound)

Mane 6: One spray and Louie the Fly,

Sunset: Apple of his old mother's eye was Louie,

Mane 6: Poor dead Louie, Louie the Fly

Sunset: A victim of Mortein.

Mane 6 &amp; Sunset: Mortein.


	3. Song 03: You Gotta Believe

You Gotta Believe (PaRappa the Rapper)

Sung by Sonic Skychaser , Mane 6, &amp; Vinyl Scratch

Song source: watch?v=0s7cntB6ljQ

Vinyl: Yo yo yo! Check this out! It's party time! Party time! In the house! Everybody, I'm wondering how you're feeling out there! Are you feeling good? We're gonna put on a show out there for everybody. Check this out! Somebody say ho!

Audience: (Ho)

Vinyl: Say ho! ho!

Audience: (Ho Ho)

Vinyl: Say ho! ho! ho!

Audience: (Ho Ho Ho)

Vinyl: Now scream!

(WAAAAAooooo!)

Vinyl: Everybody say ho!

Audience: (Ho)

Vinyl: Say ho! ho!

Audience: (Ho Ho)

Vinyl: Say ho! ho! ho!

Audience: (Ho Ho Ho)

Vinyl: Now scream!

(WAAAAAooooo!)

Mane 6: Whatcha gonna do when they come?

Sonic: I gotta redeem!

Mane 6: Whatcha gonna do when they come?

Sonic: I gotta relieve!

Mane 6: Whatcha gonna do when they come?

Sonic: I gotta receive!

Mane 6: You gotta do what? You gotta do what?

Sonic: I gotta BELIEVE!

Vinyl: Yo yo everybody, just check out the way I live everybody!

Sonic: Yo yo everybody, it's the time you've been waiting for, here's the party!

Vinyl: O, oh! O, oh! Here comes the dude, and now he's running up and down the street with the juice

Sonic: Sunny's my life She's like a dice I can't tell which way she'll turn till I spice!

Vinyl: Whatever trouble he's is, he just gets up and begins, it ain't a problem for the man

Sonic: But I went through it like that, because I want it like that, no other difference, is the fact!

Mane 6: You gotta do what!?

Sonic: I gotta redeem!

Mane 6: You sure about that!

Sonic: I gotta relieve!

Mane 6: You gotta do what!?

Sonic: I gotta receive!

Mane 6: But most important,

Sonic: I gotta BELIEVE!

Mane 6: Whatcha gonna do when they come?

Sonic: I gotta redeem!

Mane 6: Whatcha gonna do when they come?

Sonic: I gotta relieve!

Mane 6: Whatcha gonna do when they come?

Sonic: I gotta receive!

Mane 6: You gotta do what? You gotta do what?

Sonic: I gotta BELIEVE!

Vinyl: H to the E to the R to the O, and here comes your hero HO! Here we go!

Sonic: P to the A to the R to the A, Parappa's the name I rap everyday

Vinyl: Now it's time for the ruff phat night, and let's all pump up the night

Sonic: Breakin' out was the name of the game for me, you, you, you and you!

Vinyl: What's his name? He grew up in this town. Check this out Come on and bring it down!

Sonic: Kick punch chop, I got the funky flow, M.I.X. the flour into the bowl

Mane 6: You gotta do what!?

Sonic: I gotta redeem!

Mane 6: You sure about that!

Sonic: I gotta relieve!

Mane 6: You gotta do what!?

Sonic: I gotta receive!

Mane 6: But most important,

Sonic: I gotta BELIEVE!

Mane 6: Whatcha gonna do when they come?

Sonic: I gotta redeem!

Mane 6: Whatcha gonna do when they come?

Sonic: I gotta relieve!

Mane 6: Whatcha gonna do when they come?

Sonic: I gotta receive!

Mane 6: You gotta do what? You gotta do what?

Sonic: I gotta BELIEVE!

Mane 6: Whatcha gonna do when they come?

Sonic: I gotta redeem!

Mane 6: Whatcha gonna do when they come?

Sonic: I gotta relieve!

Mane 6: Whatcha gonna do when they come?

Sonic: I gotta receive!

Mane 6: You gotta do what? You gotta do what?

Sonic: Somebody say ho!

Audience: (Ho)

Sonic: Say ho! ho!

Audience: (Ho Ho)

Sonic: Say ho! ho! ho!

Audience: (Ho Ho Ho)

Sonic: Now scream!

(WAAAAAooooo!)

Sonic: Everybody say ho!

Audience: (Ho)

Sonic: Say ho! ho!

Audience: (Ho Ho)

Sonic: Say ho! ho! ho!

Audience: (Ho Ho Ho)

Sonic: Now scream!

[Audience cheers]

Sonic: Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Everybody! and don't forget! You gotta believe! Thank you! Alright, ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls!...


	4. Song 04: It's Not Easy

It's Not Easy (Pete's Dragon)

Sung by: Rainbow Dash &amp; Soarin of the Wonderbolts

Soarin: He has the head of a camel, the neck of a crocodile

Dash: It sounds rather strange

Soarin: He's both a fish &amp; a mammal. And I hope he'll never change. 'Cause it's not easy. To find someone who cares

Dash: It's not easy to find magic in pairs

Soarin: I'm glad I found him. I love him, I won't let him get away. 'Cause it's not easy.

Dash: You say the head of a camel, the neck of a crocodile

Soarin: And the ears of a cow!

Dash: It's clear that friends can be different. Yes, I understand you now.

Soarin &amp; Dash: It's not easy to find someone who cares. It's not easy to find magic in pairs.

Dash: Now that you have him, hold him. Treasure him from day to day. It's so easy. Life is lollipops &amp; raindrops with the one you love. Someone you can always be with. Argue &amp; agree with.

Soarin: Climb the highest tree with.

Soarin &amp; Dash: It's not easy to share somebody's dream. It gets easy when you work as a team

Dash: You've got to tend it, fan it.

Soarin: That's what I plan to do. Oh, I had one friend by my side...Now I have two...Him &amp; you...

Dash: Him &amp; me...

Soarin &amp; Dash: And it's so easy.


	5. Song 05: Cheap Cheap's Rap

Cheap Cheap The Cooking Chicken's Rap from Parappa the Rapper (PSX/PSP)

Sung By: Pinkie 'Rapper' Pie &amp; Mrs. Cake

(Song starts)

Mrs. Cake: Every single day, stress come in everyway. I ain't got no time for nobody. My style is rich, dope, phat in which we're gonna make a cake that look rich. Crack, crack, crack the egg into the bowl

Pinkie: Crack, crack, crack the egg into the bowl

Mrs. Cake: M.I.X. the flour into the bowl

Pinkie: M.I.X. the flour into the bowl

Mrs. Cake: Crack, crack, crack the egg into the bowl

Pinkie: Crack, crack, crack the egg into the bowl

Mrs. Cake: M.I.X. the flour into the bowl

Pinkie: M.I.X. the flour into the bowl

Mrs. Cake: Baking a cake means yes you gotta try. Been doing this for years but don't ask me why. Butter, butter, butter joins the bowl

Pinkie: Butter, butter, butter joins the bowl

Mrs. Cake: We're making us a cake that you never seen before

Pinkie: We're making us a cake that you never seen before

Mrs. Cake: Heat up the oven now we're on a roll

Pinkie: Heat up the oven now we're on a roll

Mrs. Cake: Cheap cheap cheap's the name of my soul

Pinkie: Cheap cheap cheap's the name of your soul

Mrs. Cake: The other day, I was called a little turkey. But I'm a chicken got that, ya beef jerky Put the cake in the oven for a while

Pinkie: Put the cake in the oven for a while

Mrs. Cake: Leave it there, come on clean the pile

Pinkie: Leave it there, come on clean the pile

Mrs. Cake: Put the cake in the oven for a while

Pinkie: Put the cake in the oven for a while

Mrs. Cake: Leave it there, come on clean the pile

Pinkie: Leave it there, come on clean the pile

Mrs. Cake: Here, I got a little sample

Pinkie: Here, I don't have a sample

Mrs. Cake: Cause ample time is what we don't have

Pinkie: Cause bits &amp; time is what we don't have

Mrs. Cake: A chicken in the kitchen is making all the sound, the cake is done while we're sitting around. All we gotta do is apply the final touches

Pinkie: All we gotta do is apply the final touches

Mrs. Cake: Take out the shrimp, the clams and the perches

Pinkie: Take out the shrimp, the clams and the perches

Mrs. Cake: The perch goes here, the clam goes there

Pinkie: The perch goes here, the clam goes there

Mrs. Cake: The little tiny shrimp just go everywhere

Pinkie: The little tiny shrimp just go everywhere

Mrs. Cake: Whatever you like's in the middle fiddle

Pinkie: Whatever you like's in the middle fiddle

Mrs. Cake: Seafood cake taste just like the riddle

Pinkie: Seafood cake taste just like the riddle

(Song ends)

Mrs. Cake: I must say, Pinkie. That is the most tastiest cake we've made so far.

Pinkie: I know. *giggles* I bet Dashie and Skye can't wait to eat this!


	6. Song 06: Ashley's Song

Ashley's Song from Warioware: Touched (DS)

Sung by: Trixie Lulamoon aka The Great &amp; Powerful Trixie &amp; The Mane 6 (Background Singers)

(Song start with an upbeat intro)

Mane 6: Who's the girl next door living in the haunted mansion?

Trixie: Better learn my name cause I am

Together: ASH-LEY!

Mane 6: She knows the darkest spells and she brews the meanest potions

Trixie: You might be the ingredient I seek

Mane 6: Don't let yourself be fooled by her innocence demeanor

Trixie: You should be afraid of the great

Together: ASH-LEY!

Mane 6: She doesn't play with dolls and she never combs her hair.

Trixie: Who has time for girly things like that?

(Musical Break)

Trixie: Eye of newt - I cast a hex on you, Grandma's Wig - This'll make you big, Kitten Spit - Soon your pants won't fit, PANTALONES GIGANTICUS! Oh no, not again

Mane 6: She could rule the world and still finish all her homework

Trixie: Everyone knows that I'm the greatest

Together: ASH-LEY!

Mane 6: You better watch yourself or she'll cast a spell on you.

Trixie: I turned my teacher into a spoon. I must refer to my spellbooks and yes its true, I don't have as many friends as you. But I think you're nice and maybe we could be friends! And if you say no, you're toast!

(Musical Break &amp; Pinkie's Crazy Dance number with Sonic)

Mane 6: Who's the girl next door living in the haunted mansion?

Trixie: Better learn my name cause I am

Together: ASH-LEY!

Mane 6: Just remember this when you see her on the street

Trixie: I'm the cruelest girl you'll ever meet. I'm the cruelest girl you'll ever meet. I'm the cruelest girl you'll ever meet!

(Song ends)

Rarity: That was great, Trixie!

Dash: So awesome!

Fluttershy: You rock! Woohoo!

Pinkie: That was so epic!

Sonic: Rock on, Trixie!

Applejack: Not bad, sugarcube.

Twilight: I have to admit it. That's was some awesome singing, Trixie.

Trixie: *chuckles softly* Was there ever any doubt? The Great &amp; Powerful Trixie has a wonderful singing voice. In fact, next time Trixie would love to do a duet song with Sonic.

Sonic: Sounds like fun.


	7. Song 07: Zombies On Your Lawn

Song: Zombies On Your Lawn By Laura Shigihara

From: Plants Vs Zombies

Sung By: Fluttershy (Main Vocals), The Dazzlings (Back-up Singers), Sonic Skychaser, Big Mac, Thunder Light, Leon Skychaser, Nasir, &amp; Vasilis (The Zombies)

(Music starts to play)

Fluttershy: Sunflower...

Shy &amp; The Dazzlings: 1, 2, 3! There's a zombie on your lawn. There's a zombie on your lawn. There's a zombie on your lawn. We don't want zombies on our lawn.

Fluttershy: I know your type: tall, dark and dead. You wanna bite all the pellets off of my head, and eat all the brains of the one who planted me here. I'm just a sunflower but see me powered entire infirmary. You like the taste of brains, we don't like zombies.

_Ahhhhhhh..._

Light: I used to play football...

_Play football..._

Sonic: The cone protects my head...

_Cone on his head..._

Leon: I have a screendoor shield...

_Screendoor shield..._

Guys: We are the undead!

Shy &amp; The Dazzlings: There's a zombie on your lawn. There's a zombie on your lawn. There's a zombie on your lawn. We don't want zombies on our lawn.

Fluttershy: Maybe it's time to evaluate. I know you have alot of food on your plate. Brains are quite rich in cholesterol. You're dead so it doesn't matter, instead we use the solar power, to make a lawn defense any hour.

_Ahhhhhhh..._

Vasilis: I ride a tricycle...

_Tricycle..._

Big Mac: There's otter on my head...

_On his head..._

Nasir: I'm gonna eat you brain...

_No no no no..._

Guys: We are the undead!

Shy &amp; The Dazzlings: There's a zombie on your lawn. There's a zombie on your lawn. There's a zombie on your lawn. We don't want zombies on our lawn.

(Music comes to an end)

The Dazzlings: That was wonderful, Shy!

Vasilis: It was a fun little song.

Light: Not bad.

Leon: Oh man! I have to throw you a huge party after that awesome performance.

Nasir: Your peformance is flawless, Ms. Shy. Right, Big Mac?

Big Mac: Eeyup!

Sonic: You rock, Shy. Can you teach me to play Plants Vs. Zombies?

Fluttershy: *blushes* T...thank you everyone. Sure Skye. We can to 2-Player Co-Op.

Sonic: Awesome! Those zombies won't stand a chance with us!


	8. Song 08: DuckTales Theme Song

Song: The DuckTales Theme Song (Full Theme)

From: DuckTales TV Show

Sung By: Sonic, Sonia &amp; Mark Skychasers.

(The Song Starts Up)

Mark: Life is like a hurricane

All: Here in Duckburg

Sonia: Race cars, lasers, aeroplanes

All: It's a duck-blur

Sonic: Might solve a mystery…

Sonia: …Or rewrite history

All: DuckTales! Woo-oo! Everyday they're out there making, DuckTales! Woo-oo! Tales of daring do bad and good, Lucktales!

(Musical Break)

Mark: When it seems they're heading for their

All: Final curtain

Sonia: Bold deduction never fails,

All: That's for certain

Sonia: The worst of messes…

Sonic: …become successes

All: DuckTales! Woo-oo! Everyday they're out there making, DuckTales! Woo-oo! Tales of daring do bad and good, Lucktales!

Sonic: D-D-Danger!

Sonia: Lurks behind you.

Sonic: There's a stranger

Mark: Out to find you.

Sonic: What to do?

Sonia: Just grab on to some

All: DuckTales!

(Funky guitar solo playing)

All: DuckTales! Woo-oo! Everyday they're out there making, DuckTales! Woo-oo! Tales of daring do bad and good, Lucktales!

Sonic: D-D-Danger!

Sonia: Lurks behind you.

Sonic: There's a stranger

Mark: Out to find you.

Sonic: What to do?

Sonia: Just grab on to some

All: DuckTales! Woo-oo! Everyday they're out there making, DuckTales! Woo-oo!

Mark: Not pony tails

Sonia: or cotton tails

All: No, DuckTales! Woo-oo!

(Song ends)

Mark: Oh my. I never knew singing the song of a favorite cartoon series could be this fun!

Sonia: I know, my love. I bet you enjoyed it too, Sonic.

Sonic: It was awesome, mom! Say, if you love the DuckTales show, maybe we should get DuckTales: Remastered. I heard they're going to can the cast of the TV show in it.

Mark: Bless me bagpipes! What are we're waiting for? Let's get it!


	9. Song 09: The M&M's Man Jingle (1970s)

Song: The M&amp;M's Man Jingle (1970s)

Sung by: Pinkie Pie, Mr. Cake, Mrs. Cake &amp; the Mane 5 (Twilight Sparkle, Applejack, Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash &amp; Rarity as back up singers)

Pinkie: I'm an M&amp;M's plain chocolate center

Mrs. Cake: And I'm a roasted peanut.

Both: And he's the M&amp;M's candyman!

Mr. Cake: Who dunks M&amp;M's?

Both: Who dunks M&amp;M's?

Mr. Cake: In chocolate, can you guess?

Both: In chocolate, can you guess?

Mr. Cake: Who covers them is chocolate…

Both: …so there is no chocolate mess?

Mr. Cake: The M&amp;M's man.

Both: The M&amp;M's man.

Both, Mr. Cake &amp; The Mane 5: The M&amp;M's man and he has a lot of love to make it all taste good!

Mr. Cake: The milk chocolate that melts in your mouth, not in your hand.


End file.
